Soaked
by turquoise.seas
Summary: .Fax. Max and Fang and the flock are trying to figure out how to cool down on a warm day. human


So.. there's really no point to this story. I was home sick and I was bored..

_and then I couldn't log in for two days _-.-

Yeah I'm a little bit bitter :]

So how's it been going, you guys?!?! I haven't been around forever, I know.. but I've been working on completing my sketchbook, and school, and band, and track season's starting! Best sport evah, no? I'm going to go for a run as soon as this is up and posted.

Anywhoo...

I don't own it.

* * *

_**Soaked**_

"Okay. I'm going to melt pretty soon."

I was sprawled haphazardly on the front steps, sweat shining on my tan skin. I flapped my T-shirt to try to create some breeze, unconcerned that there were others around.

A small, amused smile played across Fang's lips. His eyes were drooping lazily from the heat.

"Fang, how can you stand to still wear your black now? It's like, a thousand degrees out here!"

He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. _Typical._ "Okay. Whatever. Any ideas on how to cool down?"

He stretched out his long legs and sat down beside me from where he was leaning against the porch railing. He thought silently for a while, then reached out for his water bottle. Slowly unscrewing the lid, he calmly upended it on my head. I sat up in a flash, spitting like a wet cat.

My eyes narrowed.

"Alright, I see how it's going to be."

Fang held up his hands in defense. "Just trying to help out."

Moving quickly, I grabbed the watering can that Mom uses to water the plants on the porch and dumped the whole thing all over him.

He just looked at me.

I snorted to myself and couldn't help laughing. "You look like a drowned puppy."

He just looked at me.

I decided that was a good time to retreat. I was on my feet and streaking to the back yard in a flash.

Unfortunately for me, that was the precise moment when the rest of the kids decided to return. I collided head on with Iggy, and quickly ducked behind him before he knew what was going on.

"Whoa. Max?" He asked in confusion. Fang was still coming after me, the two of us almost dancing in circles around Iggy as I used him as a shield.

"Hey Iggs," I chortled. "Fang's gone berserk."

Nudge squealed. "Water fight! Oh that's so cool! (_AN – no pun intended :3) _Can we play too?"

"Sure," I laughed, dashing off to the back yard. "Girls against boys!" I grabbed the hose and cranked on the water. "Come and get us!"

I sprayed Fang down as he came after us, soaking him completely. Then the Gasman burst out of the house, arms filled with water guns.

"Oh, boy."

He passed them out to Iggy and Fang, who immediately advanced on us, ducking and weaving in playful fighting tactics.

We battled all over the yard, even though it was impossible to tell which side was actually winning. The boys had all shed their soaked shirts and shoes by now, and were running around in only their shorts.

I hid around the corner of the house, and waited patiently till I heard Fang's light footstep coming my way. As soon as he rounded the corner, I snagged his arm and dragged him against the house with me.

"Hey." I grinned at him. "Want to team up?"

Fang gave me an unholy smile in return. "Double agents. I like it." He placed his hand on the back of my neck, pulled me to him, and kissed me.

Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that, huh?

Anyway.

We stood there for a brief moment, lips pressed together.

Then Fang sprayed his water gun down the back of my shirt.

I yelped and took off running as he pursued me. The first person we came across was Nudge. She saw me running from Fang and ran to help me. I chortled and turned away from Fang, drenching Nudge with my gun.

"Max, you traitor!" She giggled through the water running down her face. Then she pulled out the hose from behind her back. Fang grabbed my hand and we took off together, laughing hysterically.

I glanced over at him as we ran down the street. Fang's eyes were alight with energy, as I hadn't seen them in a very long time. He had a half grin curving his lips, and his soaked black hair was plastered messily all over his forehead.

Fang glanced behind us, then slowed to a walk as he saw that nobody was pursuing us. He tugged on my hand to make me stop as well.

I grinned at him and shook my head hard, making my long braid swing around and spray him with water.

"Still hot?" Fang asked, eyes crinkling with a small smile.

"Nope." I smiled back. "Today was pretty fun though."

"Yeah." Fang slid his arm around my waist, pulled me to his bare chest, and kissed me gently on the lips for the second time in one day.

I chuckled slightly, causing Fang to pull back. "What's so funny?"

"Think about the picture we must make right now. Two barefoot, soaked teenagers with water guns standing in the middle of the sidewalk."

He laughed. "True. But they already think we're weird so that's okay."

"Yeah. Think we'd better-"

I cut off with a gasp as a blast of freezing water hit me in the back.

"GAZZY, YOU ARE _DEAD MEAT!"

* * *

_Review, review, review, loves :]


End file.
